New Years' Eve Starting earlier- One Shot
by sweetfanwarriorlife
Summary: Christina's hosting a New Years' Eve party, and Cara and Zeke convince Tobias he should attend. While preparing, Tobias and Christina explore the real meaning behind the celebration and set new resolutions. At Chris' house, though, Tobias decides that starting the resolution earlier couldn't hurt. Christina and Tobias friendship. Might be multi-chapter based on feedback. Enjoy!


_**AN: Hi everyone! For those of you who know me already from my PJO fanfic, hi! Welcome back! Here is the holiday one-shot I've been promising you guys. For those of you who are new to me, HI! How are you guys? This is a New Years' Eve one shot that changes from Christina's to Tobias' point of view. If you guys want, I can make this a multi-chapter fic. Only if you guys say so, though. So, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Enjoy! Read and review, the works!**_

Christina pov

"So Tobias, how drunk are you going to get tonight?" I asked him, as we strolled down the aisle of the grocery store, looking for things for my New Year's Day party tonight. He didn't, even know that parties for New Years' was a thing, and wasn't about to come. Thankfully, Zeke and Cara convinced him. Apparently, my word, about having "fun" and "celebrating the year by letting go" wasn't enough for him. I was secretly thankful he was coming because I wouldn't have known a lot of other people at the party well enough.

"Not drunk at all. I have to drive, remember? I don't want to die before I can shower for the first time since last year." He grinned at me as he turned to grab some pasta off of a high shelf.

"Good Tobias. Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." I nudged him in the shoulder as we turned to walk into the frozen food aisle. Over the past 5 years after the resetting of the Bureau, Tobias and I became really close. We are like best friends, always talking always laughing. Some people say we should get together but we both know that would never happen. We both lost too much first of all, it'd just be wrong considering everything that happened, and we are too much like siblings at this point. We have a really strong love-hate relationship. He hasn't really gotten involved with anyone romantically since Tris died, a memory that still haunts both of us. I've tried, but nobody makes me feel the way that Will made me feel. I don't know if anyone ever will, but it's worth it to try.

"When am I not paying attention?" He asked me, eyebrows raised and eyes squinting. I never understood how he could do both at the same time.

"Let me see… When you are day-dreaming. How's that?" I didn't want to mention Tris, but that was my first thought, honestly. Despite my slight, unnoticeable hesitation, I smirked back at him knowingly. We honestly knew more about each other than we sometimes knew about ourselves.

"Fair enough actually. What else do we have to get?" He looked down at the messy list I scrambled to write a minute before we left. His eyes quickly scanned the rest of the items. "Damn Chris, how many dishes are you making?"

"Only 3. But we have 30 ish people coming so they are bringing stuff too. I, to be honest, did not feel like catering for once. Shocker, I know." He scoffed at me and smiled, glancing toward me, and through my peripheral vision. "Don't laugh at me," I laughed with him, despite my best effort and he laughed again. "Yeah, but we definitely need a lot of alcohol."

"Oh yeah, back to that, why do people get drunk on New Years' eve?" He asked me very seriously. It was my turn to laugh.

"I have no idea honestly. I think it's part of the celebration. If you think about the philosophical side of it, it's like you are celebrating a new beginning and a new resolution or goal for the next year. You also celebrate the close of the year before. Therefore, all celebrations warrant alcohol." I said smiling as I scanned the shelves of glass alcoholic beverages. I picked up 2 bottles of vodka, a bottle of wine and 2 bottles of tequila, 3 packs of beer and margarita mix. I then moved to the non-alcoholic beverages and got some cranberry juice, orange juice, and various sodas. Tobias' eyes widened as I struggled to fit everything in the cart.

"Damn that's a lot of drinks. Who's carrying all of that to the car? It's 2 or 3 blocks away." Tobias rested his arm on my right shoulder and looked down at me, eyebrows raised.

"You." I said as I ducked out from under him and lightly patted his chest.

"Ha ha," He said dryly.

"I was serious," I stated back.

"I know. You're carrying some too you know. Your party, your work." I waved him off, and both of us grinned. We went around the store for another hour or so before we had everything that we needed. We had shitloads of bags, but I made Tobias carry most of them. He wasn't too hard to convince.

I was already 4 PM, dark and I had so much to do. Thankfully I made, finished and perfected the Baked Ziti, Mashed Potatoes, and Guacamole dishes during the 2 hours I was home from the grocery store. Yet, I still had to get the speakers upstairs, (or better yet get Tobias to bring them up) set them up and get the playlist ready, set up the mini-bar, decorate the house, set up the other tables and of course, get dressed. The guests were coming in 2 hours, but Tobias was coming in 1.

In an hour, miraculously the folding tables were spotless with a New Years' themed plastic sheets covering them and labeled aluminum trays lay in a row. Plates, cups, and utensils all laid out across the table. There was a snack "bar" with the Guacamole, Salsa, chips and other junk foods organized in a way that was semi- aesthetically pleasing. The mini-bar in the kitchen had glasses and bottles laid out in rows. A few decorations we up around the house, most of them banners saying, "Happy New Year!" and decorated with glitter, vibrant colors, and balloons. Everything was even enough. It better has been, especially since it took me 30 minutes to put up 3 decorations alone. The bell rang.

"Hey, Tobias!" I said as I opened the door. He was wearing jeans and a casual button-up shirt. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Can't really say the same." I looked down at my sweatpants and t-shirt. I had to agree, I've looked a lot better. "Just kidding. Need help?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much for coming early-,"

"My pleasure, as always."

"Yeah um can you finish with the décor? I trust your judgment, and can you bring up the speakers from the basement and hook them up, I know you are good at that."

"Got it. You know what Chris,"

"What?"

"I'm glad I can spend New Years' with my friends this year. Aside from getting drunk, I really like that we can celebrate new beginnings, especially since, you know. Everything that happened. I still love her. A lot, and I still know that you really love him, but," He sat down and took a deep breath. "I like the idea of a new beginning and a new goal for the new year and even our past victories. I want my goal to be that I become more open to change and positivity."

I sat down right next to him and flung an arm across his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm glad you decided to come. I always have your back. Remember that." He nodded and we had a quick hug.

"Thanks, Chris."

"No problem." I said, and I dashed upstairs to get changes, leaving Tobias to do some work on his own.

Tobias pov

The first guest rang the doorbell just as I finished setting up the speakers. I, unfortunately, had one more decoration to put up, but it was okay. Surprisingly, it wasn't Zeke or Cara.

I opened the door to see a girl with tan skin and light brown eyes. Her hair straight and parted. She was wearing a midnight blue knee-length dress with the occasional sparkle. She was really pretty.

"Dammit. C'mon dish stay straight." She muttered as I opened the door.

"Um hi. Do you need help with that?" I smiled at her and looked at the tray she was juggling with one hand as she held a purse in her other.

"Um yes please, thank you." She was smiling at me without embarrassment even if she could've been.

"So what's your name?" I asked her as I took her tray and placed it near Chris' food. "I don't think we've ever met."

"Me either. My name is Shamina. I'm one of Christina's friend from her work. And you?" She looked at me as she walked into the house. "Oh, should I take my shoes off, or no?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's okay, and my name is Tobias. Christina and I were friends from… before." My tone darkened a little bit. I wasn't sure if she noticed.

She smiled at me and put her hand out for me to shake. She smiled at me in a comforting way, so I guess she did notice that my expression darkened. She was perceptive too. Just like Tris. MY heart stung for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Tobias," She said. "Do you and Chris need help with anything else?"

"Nice to meet you too, and no I just have this last decoration left and yeah. If you want we can go over the playlist to make sure it's good to go."

"Sure, I'd love to help Tobias," She said my name so confidently just like Tris did. Shamina seemed really sweet and outgoing too. Her posture was inviting and her bright eyes were alert. She reminded me of Tris a lot. Instead of my heart stinging, this time, I got the feeling that I should get to know her more.

As I pulled a chair up for her, and as we sat next to each other talking and discussing things that may or may not have been just about the playlist, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to start my New Year's resolution one day early.


End file.
